Never To Late
by WhyteGriffen
Summary: When a new and strange girl comes into town under strange terms and is assigned into the rota of ANBU with none other then team Yamato/Tenzo with Sia and Kiba many questions are raised as to who this girl is. Suspicion and Tension grows toward her as time passes and all anyone knows for definite is her first name. Roomers spread quickly and hatred for this girl grows. Why? read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Never To Late**

OC:Uki

**First Draft**

**disclaimer:** I obviously do not have the writing skill or brilliance to own Naruto or any of the characters.

I do own my OC Uki and the plot line though 3

**WARNING:** This first chapter does deal with some dark themes including rape and is not for the faint heart'd. Although personally my writing skills are not that amazing so I wouldn't consider any of it too scaring :/ Oh well. I hope you enjoy this story and if not I'm sorry it wasn't to your taste ^^

* * *

The two of us sat in a darkened room. It's only light source being the blue flickering light of the television. "Your bottles almost empty." I stated glancing in his direction with a worried expression. He's been this way ever since mothers death. He tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. It always went the same way. He would progressively get more and more drunk throughout the day and I would end up saying something wrong and he would snap and take all of his anger out on me. It seemed to be getting worse. His drinking becoming more frequent and his fuse becoming shorter. At this stage it was only a matter of time before he dug himself into an early grave. Taking in a deep breath I steeled my resolve and sat up to face him. "You know this can't go on." It wasn't even a question at this stage.

The closest thing I got to recognition was his half-heart'd attempt to look in my direction only to give up half way and refocus on the TV. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now shut up whore or I'll have to discipline you." He gave me a coy smile. My skin crawled and I became extremely uncomfortable not being able to help squirming in my seat."Look I know mom's death was hard on you but its in the past. We can't undo what has already been done.""You mean what you did!" He snapped, roaring at me and I ducked as a glass bottle went flying over my head and smashing against the wall behind me. "It's all your fault she died you selfish bitch! If it wasn't for you she would be alive, she didn't even want you! Look what you did! You killed her, you've ruined me, you've torn me and her apart! For what? You aren't even mine! You bastard!"His fist connected with the side of my face making my head whip to the side on impact. Loosing my footing I fell to the ground. Lifting my hand I gently touched my burning cheek and felt blood. He grabbed me by my shirt lifting me to my feet and inches away from his face. That's when I saw something flash through his eyes."how can you look so much like her." He whispered in a broken voice before his lips crashed onto mine. I tried to escape with all the strength I had but it was all in vain. As my mind ran frantic his hands were busy as they tore away my top, his searing hot breath fanning over my skin as he trailed wet sloppy open mouth kisses down from my jaw to my collar-bone stopping to bite and suck at my pulse slowly licking the now assaulted skin to try to sooth it. One of his hands holding both of my wrists above my head preventing my escape. His open mouth kisses made it to the valley of my breasts when I suddenly felt his other hand caress the inside of my thigh making me snap my legs shut trying to trap his hand. Suddenly his to hands pulled my thighs apart and he crashed his hips onto me pinning me to the wall with one hand going to recapture my wrists while his other went to palm my chest. I tried to squirm free when I froze as he thrust his very prominent arousal between my thighs making it slid slowly between my folds. I started to trash as hard as possible but it didn't work."stop! Please don't" I pleaded only to be met by I coy evil smile "when I have a little toy like you what makes you think I won't take advantage of it?" He held my hips steady as he slowly rubbed his member back and forth between my folds the cloth of my panties rubbing against something that made a strange feeling burn in my center."you like that don't you, you filthy slut?" The hand that was assaulting my breast slid down into my pants. One finger slid between my folds and touched something that made my hips jolt."yeah bitch you like that don't ya?" He said now assaulting that place. It felt strange and I didn't know what to do. As my heart raced in my chest and tears openly streaming down my face I tried with all my strength to escape. I had to escape I had to escape! You know what's coming next! Don't let it happen! Get out of their! Scream! No! Don't let this happen again! Again? This has already happened... It's a dream! Wake up! "Wake up! Uki! Wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Never To Late

OC:Uki

First Draft

disclaimer: I obviously do not have the writing skill or brilliance to own Naruto or any of the characters.

I do own my OC Uki and the plot line though :3

Previously: "

No! Don't let this happen again! Again? This has already happened... It's a dream! Wake up! "Wake up! Uki! Wake up!"

* * *

I bolted upright, breath ragged and uneven. A film of sweat worked its way over my body."Uki? You all right? You were trashing in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?You look like you've just seen a ghost.." My mind was still racing at one hundred miles an hour and my eyes frantically searched my surroundings. My ragged breath calming as I realized the voice came from Yamato. It was just another dream. It slowly started coming back to me. Team seven and my team were on a mission to transport some scrolls to Suna and we were just on our way back. The rest of my team and team 7 were now asleep. It was still dark and considering Yamato was still on watch I say it was around two in the morning. I curled up, bringing my knees to my chest and hugging for dear life. "Hey Uki? You all right?" "Y-yeah, I'll be grand." I whipped the sweat off my forehead. Yamato came over and sat close to me "Uki are you okay? " He raised his hand with the intent of comfortingly wresting it on my shoulder but I intervened. I flinched away from the gesture."don't! Just... Don't touch me right now..." I whispered weakly but I think he got the message. He retracted his hand and moved away. But instead of going back to the fire where he was originally sitting he made his way over to Kakashi to wake him up for his shift. I looked on at the other side of the camp fire as Yamato stood over Kakashi's sleeping body trying to wake him up. After around five minutes of Yamato shoving him and Kakashigroaning in protest he finally managed to get him up and out of his sleeping-bag. After awakening Kakashi Yamato quickly made his way over to his sleeping bag to sleep and fell asleep in the next few minutes that passed. Kakashi now sitting at the fire looked over at me with quizzical eyes. I felt awkward under his gaze and after that memory the word "dirty" wouldn't even begin to explain how I felt. I shifted under my blankets uncomfortably fidgeting. I knew that whatever it was he was thinking or wanted to know he wouldn't say anything as he pretty much hated my guts and has always refused to talk to me."what's gotten into you?" I pretty much jumped out of my skin as his deep rough voice met my ears from across the fire. I retract my last statement. I bowed my head in shame at the memory."N-nothing" I whispered all to pathetically for my liking. He seemed even more interested in my change of behaviour now but he kept all his questions to himself. Half an hour of silence pasted when he finally spoke again."the sharingan can do that to you. Digging up suppressed memories." The memory once again flashed before my eyes. Every second of it. I finally broke. Tears started to stream down my face. My vice grip on my legs tightening as my body started to shake uncontrollably. My eyes wide as I looked on at the scene now playing before my eyes.

Kakashi was minding his own business reading his dirty little orange book as usual when he noticed movement to his left. The last thing he would have expected was happening right on the opposite side of the fire. I was having a complete brake down. I couldn't show weakness! Stop now! Breath god damn you! Calm down! I focused on my breathing and the shaking slowly stopped and I forced the tears back. Kakashi was looking at me, eyes wide. Great, the last thing I needed was him seeing me at my weakest."yeah.. it really does." Turning my back on him I decided to meditate for the rest of the night. Like hell I would let the others see me like this.

I walked at the front of the group with Kiba. I could hear the hushed whispers of the rest of the group as Kakashi and Yamato told the rest about what happened. I was completely stiff, all I wanted to do was run. Run as far away from hear to no where in particular, just running as far as my legs would take me. After a while the group broke up into groups of two now with evil smirks on their faces. Well shit. This is going to be bad.


End file.
